A Hand To Hold Me
by DeviTX
Summary: Ternyata, kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk menggenggam tanganmu untuk menenangkanmu dan untuk menarikmu dari sebuah kesedihan. Dan aku sudah punya orang itu. Fic pertama di fandom ini. versi SasuHina dari original fic-ku. RnR, please...


**A/N: ini adalah versi SasukeXHinata dari original fiction buatanku yang berjudul sama.**

**SasukeXHinata, SasuHina, dll.**

**Friendship, a bit of romance, maybe(?)**

**Warning: OOC, typo mungkin, dll.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I just own this story.**

Dheg.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Keringat dingin membasahi dahiku. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. "Ha-hanya mimpi…?" lirihku. Aku lalu mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dari meja di sebelah tempat tidurku dan menyeka keringatku. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah jam yang ada di dinding sebelah kananku. 'Sudah jam 6,' batinku. Sebenarnya ini sudah termasuk telat bagiku. Tapi perasaanku tidak ingin cepat-cepat ke sekolah, entah kenapa. "Mungkin karena mimpi tadi membuat perasaanku tidak enak," gumamku.

Aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Lalu, turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah jendela yang tertutup dengan gorden kamar berwarna biru itu. Aku pun menyingkap gordennya dan membuka jendela kamarku. Angin dingin berlomba-lomba masuk ke kamarku. "Pantas saja tidak ada cahaya yang biasa masuk ke kamar. Cuaca pagi ini sama saja," ujarku pelan. Langit saat itu berwarna kelabu dan awan tidak membiarkan cahaya matahari melewatinya. Mungkin akan turun hujan nanti.

"Hinata-sama, Anda sudah bangun?" panggilan dari salah satu pelayanku sedikit mengagetkanku. Aku pun segera menutup jendelaku. Udara dingin tak terlalu bagus untuk kesehatanku.

"Y-ya," sahutku membalas.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya Anda segera bersiap! Sarapan sudah siap, dan Hiashi–sama dan Hanabi-sama telah menunggu," kata pelayan itu.

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku adalah putri sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga, keluarga terpandang di Kota Konoha. Ayahku menjalankan bisnis keluarga yang sudah diwariskan secara turun-temurun. Dan nantinya aku akan mewarisinya. Aku sendiri adalah seorang siswi tingkat dua di Konoha High School.

Aku pun segera masuk ke kamar mandi yang memang ada di kamarku. Aku tak ingin membuat Otou-sama dan Hanabi-chan menunggu. Hari masih panjang untuk dilewati.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga ulangan MID Semester. Seperti biasa aku segera masuk ke kelasku dan duduk di deretan ketiga di tengah. Aku menghela napas. Kukira aku akan benar-benar terlambat. Yah, aku memang sedikit khawatir, sih. Bagaimanapun ini ,kan, hari ulangan.

Teman baikku, Tenten yang duduk paling depan datang ke tempatku. "Pagi Hinata-chan," sapanya ramah. Dia lalu duduk di hadapanku.

"Selamat pagi Tenten-chan," balasku sambil tersenyum. Aku pun mengeluarkan buku Bahasa Jepang. Masih ada beberapa waktu sebelum ulangan dimulai. Biasanya aku dan Tenten selalu bercakap-cakap tentang pertanyaan seperti apa yang akan keluar di ulangan nanti. Atau pun sekedar mengobrol tentang keseharian kami.

Tiba-tiba, teman-temanku mulai ribut. Aku penasaran dan melihat ke arah pintu kelas. Kedua temanku, Sakura dan Naruto baru datang dan masuk ke kelas. Aku heran, kenapa teman-temanku menyoraki mereka? Aku memandang Tenten dengan tatapan bingung. Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia juga tidak mengerti.

Teman-temanku berseru, "Uhuyy! Yang baru jadian, niee. Ehem!". Aku tercengang. Terjawab sudah pertanyaanku. Apa yang barusan kudengar dan kulihat menjawab segalanya. Tenten menatapku. Aku tahu maksud tatapan Tenten. Aku menyukai Naruto. Tapi, sebenarnya sudah tidak lagi. Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya dan kejadian hari ini kembali mengulang semuanya. Dan ada rasa aneh yang merayapi hatiku.

Tiba-tiba, temanku Ino mendekat kepada kami. "Hei Hinata, Tenten, kalian belum memberi selamat pada mereka, kan?" serunya.

"Ino! Jangan begitu!" seru mereka. Mungkin mereka merasa tidak enak padaku. Soalnya Sakura tahu kalau aku menyukai Naruti. Dan Naruto pun tahu.

Tenten pun memberi selamat pada mereka. Aku masih terdiam. Melihatku, Tenten sedikit menyenggol tanganku. Aku pun tersadar dan tersenyum getir. Aku mengangkat tanganku bermaksud memberi selamat.

"Selam-" sebelum tanganku bersalaman dengan Naruto dan kata-kataku selesai, sebuah tangan menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Aku terkejut dan segera menolehkan kepalaku agar aku dapat melihat siapa yang menarikku.

"Hinata, kita dipanggil ke ruang guru untuk mengambil soal ulangan." Aku hanya bisa terdiam saat tahu kalau yang menarikku itu Sasuke. Tanpa menungguku bereaksi, Sasuke segera menarikku keluar dari situ. Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya tanpa bisa berkata apapun.

Dia tetap memegang tanganku dan terus membawaku. Dia membawaku ke taman kecil di depan ruang guru. Dia pun melepas tanganku dan duduk di dekat pohon kecil di situ. "Ng, Sasuke-san, bukannya kita dipanggil ke ruang guru?" tanyaku setelah aku mulai bisa mengendalikan pikiranku.

Dia menghela napas. "Tidak, kita tidak dipanggil," jawabnya.

"Eh?"

Skye menatapku. "Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hah?" pertanyaannya membuatku agak bingung.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau sedang punya masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku. Aku akan mendengarkannya, kok," ucapnya.

Aku terperangah. Mataku menatap matanya. Tak kulihat keraguan di matanya. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Sasuke punya pribadi yang perhatian. Selama ini, aku mengira dia dingin dan cuek. Aku hanya bisa diam lagi.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku. Aku segera berbalik dan mendapati Kiba, teman baikku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan cemas. "Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja," jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil. Kiba membalas senyumku. Dia lalu meninggalkan kami dan pergi ke ruang guru.

"Su-sudahlah. Le-lebih baik kita segera kembali ke kelas. Ulangan sebentar lagi akan dimulai," ucapku. Sasuke hanya menggumam "Hn" sambil mengangguk. Dia pun berjalan lebih dulu dan aku mengikuti di belakang.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga ulangan hari ini," ucap Tenten sambil meregangkan otot-otot tangannya. Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

"Masih ada hari esok, kan? Ulangan ini masih panjang," balasku. Dia cemberut mendengar komentarku.

"Hinata! Kau belum memberi selamat ,kan, dari tadi? Ayo, kasih selamat sana!" lagi-lagi Ino menyuruhku untuk memberi selamat pada Sakura dan Naruto. Memang sih, aku belum memberi selamat. Tapi, haruskah dia berseru seperti itu?

Kulihat Sakura memarahi Ino. Aku tahu Sakura marah karena dia tidak mau aku berpikiran yang buruk padanya. Aku memutar mataku. Tak ada gunanya, kan? Dia sudah jadian dengan Naruto. Tak ada gunanya dia mencoba menjaga perasaanku. Dan aku juga bodoh. Aku hanya bisa diam menatap mereka. Aku akui aku sedikit terluka. Aku kecewa.

Saat aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi selamat, lagi-lagi Sasuke datang. "Hinata, kau sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo sama-sama!" ajaknya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Rumahku dan rumah Sasuke memang searah. Tapi aku jarang pulang dengannya karena kami sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu akrab.

Saat akan akan keluar, Kiba menahan Sasuke. "Sas, bukannya sebentar ada latihan basket? Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Kiba. Sasuke memang anggota tim basket, begitu juga dengan Kiba.

Sasuke menatapku sebentar. Dia lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak ikut latihan kali ini. Sampai jumpa," katanya seraya menarikku lagi. Kami pun berjalan keluar bersama. Dari ujung mataku, kulihat Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kumengerti. Aku tidak mempedulikannya dan terus berjalan.

.

Kami berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah dalam diam. Saat kami berjalan melewati taman dekat sekolah, aku memandangnya dan bertanya, "Sasuke-san, kau tidak ikut latihan? Ke-kenapa?"

Dia balas memandangku. "Panggil saja Sasuke."

"Eh?"

"Kali ini tidak. Aku ingin menemanimu. Kurasa, sekarang kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk berada di sampingmu," jelasnya.

Kulihat dia mengatakan itu dengan tulus. Aku pun tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak kuperlihatkan satu hari ini. "Terima kasih," ucapku. Dia balas tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara sorakan kecil di belakang kami. "Suara ini… jangan-jangan," dan benar saja. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati senior-senior kami di sekolah berjalan di belakang kami dan tersenyum menggoda. Aku hanya bisa menatap mereka horror.

"Wah, wah, wah. Kelihatannya mesra sekali, nih!" kata Temari-senpai. Mukaku memerah. "Nanti kami bilangin ke Neji, lho."

"Eh?! I-ini bukan se-seperti yang senior ba-bayangkan, kok! Apa-apaan, sih!" rengutku terbata-bata. Mereka membalas dengan seringai yang bermaksud menggodaku lalu tertawa. Aku cemberut tapi tak berapa lama ikut tertawa bersama mereka. Kulihat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum lega.

.

Selama satu minggu ini, Sasuke selalu menemaniku. Tentu saja dia juga sering menarikku dan tetap menggenggam tanganku agar aku tetap berjalan bersamanya. Aku tak keberatan dengan itu. Dan aku malah merasa nyaman. Seperti ada yang menjagamu. Oh ya, aku juga akhirnya sudah memberi selamat pada Naruto dan Sakura. Tak ada gunanya ,kan, aku menghindari mereka? Bersikap biasa adalah hal yang paling masuk akal saat ini.

Dan lagi, aku mengetahui satu hal yang sangat penting untukku. Ternyata, kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk menggenggam tanganmu untuk menenangkanmu dan untuk menarikmu dari sebuah kesedihan. Dan aku sudah punya orang itu. Dan aku tahu kalau tangannya yang hangat itu tak akan membiarkanku sendiri.

**Fin**

**Bagaimana? Baguskah, lumayankah, jelekkah? Tolong beritahu aku pendapat kalian :)**

5


End file.
